prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kasugano Urara
is one of the main Cures in the series Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. Urara is a first year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School, and she is also a young actress. Her mother is Japanese and her father is French. Before becoming Pretty Cure, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others. Her Cure form is . Appearance Urara is a young girl with dark blonde hair worn in partially curled pigtails held with red scrunchies or bobbles. Her bangs are very short and she has a single, curled strand by each ear. Her eyes are gold. In 5'', her casual attire consists of a yellow knee-length dress with orange lace and small matching bows, worn beneath a pale yellow bolero. She also wore orange shoes with white socks. In ''GoGo!, she switches to a pale yellow turtleneck beneath a brown blouse, a slightly puffy yellow knee-length skirt, and a pair of brown and pink heels worn with pale yellow socks. Her casual outfit, in the Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! movie consists of a pale brown sweater with white fluffy trim beneath a pink and gold shawl lined by a fringe. Along with green khaki pumpkin pants, pale yellow stockings (with one shorter than the other), and a pair of gold boots. As Cure Lemonade in Yes! 5, her eyes turn bright yellow to match her lengthened hair, which is pulled up into large conical buns with a long curling strand sticking out of the tip and ending at her waist. Her bangs remain the same, and her forelocks gain an extra curl. She wears a white, yellow-tinted dress with a ruffled tutu over a pearl pink fluffy petticoat to match her puffy shoulder straps. The dress has yellow detail and on the chest is a neon pink and pastel yellow butterfly with a blue gem on it. She gains a yellow ribbon on her neck, butterfly earrings, and ruffled sleeves lined in yellow with a butterfly on top of the hand. Her shoes are gold and custard with a dull yellow sole, worn with pale yellow socks that have ruffled, diagonal white cuffs. In GoGo!, Lemonade's hair remains the same but appears less curled and is much shorter in proportion to her aging frame. Each bun is held by tiny a tiny red flower attached to small red bobbles and pale pink leaf-like ribbon. Her costume retains it's earrings while everyhing else changes to match the rest of the group. She now wears a pale yellow ruffled mini-dress with the skirt in two layers, one lighter than the other, above a pair of dark gold bike shorts. The chest resembles a blouse held by a thin pale pink band lined with ruffles, and over it is a yellow vest lined in gold. The butterfly on her chest is now pale yellow and orange with a light blue gem on it that holds the CureMo string. Her sleeves are now gloves with yellow lining and a streak of pale yellow going down the middle, where the buterfly still resides. Her stockings are the same color but the cuff now frilly and held by a yellow band, while her shoes change in design. Personality Urara is naturally cheerful and expresses this towards others but is actually really shy until properly meeting Yumehara Nozomi, who acts as her friend instantly when they met. Urara is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, but because of her busy lifestyle, she had no friends when she begins at her new school. She is very calm and polite, referring to most of her friends with the suffix "-san". She is sweet and shows an energetic side at times. She is noticeably like Nozomi in that they both rush head-first into things and love food, and can sometimes give Natsuki Rin a hard time as she often tries to keep them in control. They can also both be absent-minded or clumsy at times. Relationships Family - Urara has a strong bond with her family, as they always used to have fun in their house and never fight. Because of her love for her mother, she wanted to follow in her footsteps, even try to make the same curry as she did. Yumehara Nozomi - When Nozomi happily introduced herself to Urara and after showing her around the school, the two become fast friends , and Urara always entrusts her fears and doubts to the senior . She also looks up to Nozomi. Syrup - In the second season, Syrup shows up, and Urara is always kind and understanding, showing signs that she has bonded with him, similar to how Yumehara Nozomi, Akimoto Komachi and Minazuki Karen bonded Coco, Natts and Milk. History Yes! Pretty Cure 5 After witnessing Nozomi and Rin transform into Pretty Cure, Urara confronted them after formally being introduced. She was unable to get an answer however, due to having to leave, and later meets up with Nozomi when she finishes her work and the two hang out together for a while. There she gains encouragement from Nozomi to just be herself. But when she is on stage later on, Rin, Nozomi, and Coco get confronted by Gamao who demands the Dream Collet. They keep telling her to leave but she refused until being yelled at and frightened from the fight. However, Urara is reminded of Nozomi's words and returns and the yellow butterfly appears to turn into a Pinky Catch, allowing her to change into Cure Lemonade. Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Cure Lemonade "The effervescence of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!" はじけるレモンの香り、キュアレモネード！ Hajikeru remon no kaori, Kyua Remonēdo! , also known as the Cure of Effervescence, is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Urara and uses the element of light. Her clothes are very unique compared to the others, as she has a fluffier, more feminine feel to her uniform, like most of the yellow colored Cures. As Cure Lemonade, Urara has much more confidence and does not hesitate as much as in human form. Alone, Cure Lemonade can perform the attack Lemonade Flash. When her powers get upgraded with the Lemonade Castanet, she uses Lemonade Shining. At the end of the first season, all the five girls can combine their powers and do the attack Five Explosion. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, her dress is unique once again with an extra row of frills and another kind of skirt. Cure Lemonade now uses the attack Prism Chain who is able to use it to stop the enemy from moving. With the other five girls and their Cure Fleurets half through the season, she can perform Rainbow Rose Explosion and, with Milky Rose, Floral Explosion . Super Cure Lemonade appears in Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!, thanks to the Miracle Lights. Her powers are greatly increased and she can now fly because of her butterfly wings. Cure Rainbow Lemonade is an upgrade Cure Lemonade gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Shining Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!, except with the color yellow instead of pink and a pair of small golden wings instead of grand white ones. Transformations Pretty Cure Metamorphose! - "Pretty Cure metamorphose!" is the official phrase used by Urara to transform into Cure Lemonade in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ''and ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Urara's Pink Catch opens and she shouts, "Pretty Cure..." She makes a circular motion with her arm and shouts, "...metamorphose!" Then, her body becomes covered in a golden glow. Her top and brooch appear first, followed by her arm warmers, skirt, leg warmers and shoes. Her hair then gets styled, her Pinky Catch closes and Cure Lemonade recites her introductory speech. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, ''Urara's CureMo opens and she presses the buttons while saying, "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" The CureMo's screen glows and her body becomes surrounded in yellow sparkles. There is a yellow tunnel with light showing at the end. Urara then appears with her boots appearing first, then her arm warmers and finally her skirt and top. Finally, Cure Lemonade flies down, opens her eyes and recites her introductory speech. Attacks 'Lemonade Flash' - Cure Lemonade holds out her hands, then puts them to her chest. Her item appears in front of her, she holds out both her hands and releases a cluster of yellow butterflies, which fly above her and attack the enemy. 'Lemonade Shining' - Yellow light from Cure Lemonade's butterfly bow shines, whereas the light follows her right arm. When it has reached her fingertips, the Lemonade Castanet appears. The item opens and closes, and like her first attack, she holds out her hands, then puts them to her chest. Her item appears in front of her, she holds out both her hands and releases a cluster of yellow butterflies, which fly above her and attack the enemy. 'Prism Chain' - Cure Lemonade makes fists with both hands and crosses them in front of her chest, causing a butterfly-shaped emblem to glow with her signature color. Cure Lemonade's hands glow yellow and a chain of butterflies is formed. She sends out the two chains as whip to hit or grab the enemy. Etymology ' :' translates to "spring" and translates to "sun" or "day". Together, as "spring day", they most likely refer to Cure Lemonade's light-based powers and the common association of light and spring days, as well as the light given off by the sun. translates to "plain" or "field", and is a common component in Japanese surnames. : A name with a few potential meanings depending on how it is written in kanji, and Urara's name is written in hiragana instead. However, the most likely intended meaning is "bright and beautiful". Her name means, "bright beauty of a spring day". Songs Urara's voice actor, Ise Mariya, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Sanpei Yuko, who voices Yumehara Nozomi, Takeuchi Junko, who voices Natsuki Rin, Nagano Ai, who voices Akimoto Komachi, Maeda Ai, who voices Minazuki Karen, and later, Sendai Eri, who voices Milk/Mimino Kurumi. *'Extraordinary! Door of Courage' *'Dreaming Girl' *'Twin・Tail Magic ~Fling Open The Door~' Duets *'Metamorphose ~Young Girls LOVE&DREAM~' (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) *'1.2. Shoot! ~Five Explosion~' (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) *'Tomorrow, A Flower Blooms. Smiles, Bloom.' (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Nagano Ai, Maeda Ai, and also Sendai Eri) *'Shine 5 Hearts' (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) Trivia *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Urara is represented by the snapdragon, which symbolizes purity and being daring in the Language of Flowers. *Urara, along with Miki from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Makoto from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Kirara from Go! Princess Pretty Cure and Yakushiji Saaya from HUGtto! Pretty Cure, are the only Cures to attain fame. Saki from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star nearly reached this, only to turn it down. *Urara appeared as Cure Lemonade to give the 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message in episode 24 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *Urara's voice actress formerly played Yamaguchi Mari in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. *Urara's hair is slightly similar to the hairstyle of the Libra Star Princess from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. *Yakushiji Saaya from HUGtto! Pretty Cure said she was a fan of Urara's acting. Gallery :Main Page: Kasugano Urara/Image Gallery References Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Cures Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Main characters